Aito Iu nano Tatakai Ni/Into the battle called luv
by Canis et Loupe
Summary: Relena decides to take a break from work...Duo and Quatre call the other g-boys and decide to go out for two weeks together. What will Relena do when to of the g-boys are fighting over her? R&R no flames!!!!!
1. Doishite?/Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing at all only merchandise!

Author's note: Hello Every one! It feels great writing a Gundam fanfic again! I just came up with the idea while coming home from a magnet program Expo. I haven't written a Gundam Fanfic in over a year! So please cut me some slack! Any who there is OOC and it is AU so enjoy! Oh yeah this is a song fic!

If her phone rang one more time she would of shot it. Relena Peacecraft was once former Queen of the world, now she was known as Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain. Relena held many rather large burdens for someone so young, after all she had been only fifteen when she became queen and now five years later she was a vice foreign minister. Relena sat in her armchair kicking off her shoes and rubbing her temples.

_The first word in my dreams _

I could clearly see

Planet Eden high beyond the skies

"I need a day off." Relena said as she propped her feet up on her desk. She leaned back in her chair listening to all the people laughing and having a stress free life. She could her someone or people coming up the steps that lead to her office door. She took her feet off her desk and put her shoes back on.

_Beautiful and sad _

Is the story I'll tell?

Of the winged travelers eager

"Come in it's unlocked." Relena said as she tied her hair up as the door swung up to reveal a dark figure in the doorway. Relena not sure off who it was opened up a drawer and placed her hand on the pistol she stored in there. She could see the figure in the doorway grin; it took a step forward into the light.

"Planning on killing me eh Ojo-sama?" Chuckled a familiar voice. Relena pushed the drawer back in. She stood up and headed towards the figure.

"Duo you scared the living daylights out of me!" Relena said as she playfully slapped Duo's arm.

"He he! Sorry. Are you ready to go?"

"Almost let me get my coat and purse." Relena grabbed her coat and put it on she walked over to her desk and pressed a button that reached her secretary.

"Yes Miss. Dorlain?"

"Cancel any appointments I have for the rest of the day I'm going out on vacation for two weeks."

"All right enjoy your trip Miss. Dorlain."

"Thank you Stephy and you can call me Relena." She looked over at Duo who was already at the door.

"After you my lady."

"Why thank you good sir." Relena said gingerly as her friend offered his arm. 

_'Twas one day_

The wind guided him where to go

Like an eagle high above he flew

Relena was going on vacation to the countryside. Quatre suggested that this would be a good way for everyone to come together again. Duo and Quatre worked for Relena so they saw each other every day. WuFei, Trowa, and Heero rarely saw each other. 

_Waving from down below_

He flew out of sight

Into the mystical darkness

If she could recall the last time she had even spoken to Trowa was a month ago. The last time she had seen WuFei was over three years ago and the last time she had seen Heero she was only a young girl of sixteen. Relena hadn't seen Heero in over four years. She couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten Quatre's message.

"It's great you're taking time off from work Lena, you really need the break." Quatre stated as Relena and Duo arrived at the Winner estate. 

"Well if you two hadn't been nosey and mined your own business I would still be in that stuffy office listening to old men complain about supposed accusations on if a another country was trying to succeed them." Relena said rather sarcastically as she helped Duo put their entire luggage into a silver SUV.

_Neither a smile nor a cry_

I gave when he left

Feeling my spleen decline

As soon as they had finished their packing a black BMW pulled up. The doors on either side opened up to reveal two young men getting out. One with jet-black hair pulled tight to the back of his head with bronze skin. Quatre recognized him as former pilot of Gundam Shenlong, which he liked to call Nataku after his deceased wife.

"WuFei! How ya' doin' old buddy?" Duo said as he walked over to Chinese pilot.

"Duo Maxwell, I see you haven't changed."

"Nope never will." WuFei looked past Duo to see a young woman who seemed oddly familiar to him sitting in the hood of the SUV.

"Who's that?" Duo looked back to see Duo pointing at the young woman.

"Oh that's Relena. Don't you remember her WuFei?" WuFei couldn't believe his eyes. The once child like girl he once knew had turned into a beautiful young woman. 

Relena looked back and saw WuFei staring at her. She smiled at him as she jumped off the SUV and headed towards them.

"Hello WuFei you seem to be doing well." She said as she hugged him. Caught off guard WuFei hugged her back. Relena smelled like strawberries. WuFei could feel himself begin to blush.

_And hoping_

One day we'd fly over

Back to the places we once shared. 

"Well are you going to let me hug her WuFei?" Marked a rather strange looking young man with wild bangs that covered one emerald eye. Relena looked up to see Trowa Barton standing beside her. Relena let go of WuFei and literally tackled Trowa. 

"Hi Relena. Have you lost weight?" Relena looked up at him.

"Are you saying I was fat?" Relena glared at him causing him to break out into a sweat.

"No I wasn't calling you fat. I'm just saying you look so much more beautiful since I saw you."

"Aw Trowa that was sweet." Relena let go of Trowa after another hug. Duo grabbed some bags from Trowa's car, and headed towards the end of the SUV. 

"Guys come one we're ready to go." Quatre called out.

"Heero isn't coming is he?" Duo said as he jammed WuFei's duffel bag into the trunk, "Hey Quatre we're going to need another car or something. This trunk is full."

"That's why we're going to use mine." Commented a rather dark yet smooth voice. Relena turned towards the voice. Taken by surprise, there he was the perfect solider was he was once deemed. Heero was tackled first by Duo then by WuFei, Trowa and Quatre. Relena didn't know what to do. This was the man she had dreamed of for five years. Now he was so close to her.

"Heero pal! How have you been?" Duo said while playfully punching Heero's arm.

"Still the same if you ask me!" Trowa joked as he put an arm around Heero's shoulder.

_Where vessels glide_

In silky waves and of gold

Confusion breaks through and dwells

Heero actually smiled causing the other former pilots to jump back in surprise.

"Did he actually smile? Dude! Heero you're human!" Duo joked.

"Not completely human, not just yet." Heero said as he looked up at the sky. Relena saw him look up and grin. She couldn't believe how much more serene he looked. He leaned against the SUV, still looking at the sky. Relena walked up beside him, he was looking up still, and she was surprised to see he hadn't noticed her. Taking advantage of this she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Hello Heero." Heero jumped while Relena hugged him tighter.

"R-Relena?" Heero said as he looked down. He saw a small brunette figure look up at him with cerulean eyes. She nodded.

"I missed you koi." Relena let go and took a few steps back. She scanned him. He was wearing a green tank top and khaki pants much like Quatre's. (A/n: "koi" is Japanese for love for those of you who don't know.) He looked down at her she was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt and blue short shorts.

_Cast a spell, from your old magic book._

Scatter parts

In a black magic, something strange will happen, it

Will take you so far.

So try... we can fly, we have wings, and we can touch floating dreams

Call me from so far, through the wind and the light

"Relena you look great!" Heero said as he hugged her. A reaction Relena didn't expect from him, "Relena I'm so sorry I left you."

Relena had been trying to not cry since she heard his voice. Relena hugged him once again. She looked up at him. She inched her face closer to his. Relena couldn't help but wonder why he came back. Relena was taken by surprise her traveler returned. What went wrong? Why did he change?

_Someone came from the dark over the stars_

Protecting my heart from crying.

Taken back by surprise my traveler returned 

What went wrong? Why did he change? 

"So are you to going to kiss or what?" Duo said as he leaned against the SUV. Relena and Heero stepped away from each other. Relena picked up her bags.

"So which car am I riding in?" Quatre popped his head out from the driver's seat of the silver SUV. 

"I have room for three more people. So which one of you four is coming with me?"

"What do you mean you have room for only three more people?" Duo asked while putting his hand on the door handle.

"Duo! No!" Trowa yelled.

"Why not?" Duo said as he opened the car door, only to have duffel bags fall on him.

"That's why." WuFei said as he began to shove things into the already packed trunk. There was so much junk he had to put some of the smaller bags into the front passengers' seat.

"I'm going with Quatre." Trowa said as he got into the SUV. Duo jumped right in.

"I'm going with Q-boy!" 

"I'm going to have to keep Duo under control then." Heero said as he got in. He threw WuFei the keys to his car.

"Heero where is your car?" WuFei asked.

"In front of the SUV." WuFei headed towards the front of the SUV and saw a forest green mustang gt convertible with black top.

"Ladies first." WuFei opened Relena's door. She stepped and put her bags in the back. WuFei stepped and put the keys in the ignition. Relena could see the SUV pass by them. For the first hour of the six hours it took to get to their destination things went pretty quiet. Relena finally spoke up.

"You don't talk mush do you?" Relena said as she rolled down her window.

"Not much need to." He replied back as he rolled down his window.

"So what do you do know for a living?"

"Technician."

"Really what type?"

"Computer software." WuFei pressed a button causing the convertible top to go down. After that there ride went quiet until WuFei's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hey Quatre? Oh I think I took a wrong turn then. Oh no you did ok? Go back ten miles keeping going on the highway until you see what looks like a shrine ok? I'll ask the innkeeper if we can stay the night there. Ok great see you in a few." Relena looked up at the now darkening sky. WuFei pulled over at the shrine. Relena could see the sun setting; the sky was filled with orange, blue, and purple and soon to be dark blue. The colors danced in the sky as the sun began to hide behind the mountains that shaped southwest Japan's landscape. WuFei saw Relena look at him.

"Come on we should go inside." Relena followed WuFei into the inn where they were greeted by an old couple.

"Honeymooners. What a sweet thing it is to be in love when you're young. Honey how about we let them stay for free?" The elderly woman said to her husband.

"Miss we aren't married we're just waiting for our friends." WuFei said while bowing.

"Thank you for your offer." Relena, she too bowed. The woman only smiled.

"I've never met a couple who was so honest. Most people now a day would have taken for granted our offer." WuFei looked up at the old man as he spoke.

"That's injustice. Have they no respect for elders?" Relena said looking a bit disgusted. The woman squinted her eyes at Relena then suddenly exclaimed.

"You're Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain!" 

"Yes, I am."

"Well in that case, you can stay for free!"

After WuFei and Relena had settled into the room Relena decided to soak in the hot springs out back. Quatre, Heero and Duo had arrived at the inn only three hours later. Duo once again had a mischievous plan.

"Duo are you sure about this? I mean she'll kill us!" Quatre said while he was being literally being dragged by WuFei and Heero, who were trying not to laugh as who were dragging him by his bathing trunks. 

"Shh...Were here." Duo said as he pushed a few bushes apart to reveal steaming Hot Springs. Duo stepped into the water slowly to make sure he made no noises.

"Is it hot?" Quatre asked as he saw WuFei shivered in the water.

"No it's just right Quatre!" Heero said as he pushed the small blonde pilot into the water.

Relena heard a splash. She looked around and saw no one there. She made her way over to the fence, which divide the ladies bath and the men's bath. She got out of the water and grabbed the top of the fence. She looked over to see the guys taking their bathing suits off. Her blood began to boil in her face. Relena lost her balance and slipped forward, causing her to fall in to the men's bath.

"What the fuck was that?" Duo yelled as he covered his groin area.

"I'll go check." WuFei said as he got up and headed towards the area where the sound came from. He saw someone come out of the water. He couldn't tell its sex considering the fact that the person had a towel over their head and their body. 

The towel covering the body area fell to reveal a woman's perfect round breast and body. The woman flipped her hair back trying to get it out of her face.

"I hope this is all a dream." Relena said to her self aloud.

"Relena?" Relena looked up to see WuFei completely nude from the neck down. Relena not noticing ended up staring at WuFei's, well manhood.

"Relena?" WuFei called again as he took a step towards her. Relena flinched and looked up.

"Ah!" Relena let out an ear-piercing scream. WuFei saw her cover her body and fell into the water. WuFei looked down and realized that he too was nude. From out of no where four stark raving nude young men came out of nowhere carrying guns.

"Ah!" Relena screamed once again when she saw Duo Heero Trowa and Quatre come running out of nowhere completely nude. WuFei ran towards Relena before she fainted into the waist deep water.

"What do you five think you're doing!" The woman who owned the inn yelled as she ran out and saw the sight. WuFei explained everything, as the woman placed Relena on a sunbathing chair. The Gundam boys tried their best to cover them selves up considering they had very little on, in fact nothing on.

"Oh you guys can quit that I'm a mother of sixteen young men. What I've seen is no different from yours."

*Later that night*

Relena found her self in a warm futon bed completely naked. Remembering what had happened she felt her self blush again at the thought of WuFei.

_" Why is he getting to me? I'm in love with Heero. Well at least I think I am."_ Relena thought to her self as she got up and wrapped the thin blanket around her body so it flowed behind her like an evening gown. She walked out to the inn room's porch and saw a figure lit only by moonlight staring at the scenery, which surrounded them. Relena walked closer to the person. She could tell it was a man considering his features were being detailed by the moonlight. 

WuFei looked back from his spot on the porch and saw what must have been a goddess of the moon, Selene to him, for it was a beautiful young woman with flowing hair in a silver gown. The moon shined through her dress showing only a shadow of her perfectly curved body. WuFei stood up and bowed.

Relena saw the person get up and bow. Was he bowing to her? She took a step forward. She couldn't see his face considering he was looking downward. She walked over to him and placed her hand on his chin.

The young woman walked towards him. WuFei didn't know what to do. He saw the gown's bottom hem in front of him. He felt a small warm smooth hand touch his chin and push it upward. His eyes must have been playing a trick on him. The woman was someone he thought he knew. He was beginning to think it was all a dream when the woman kissed him on the forehead.

Relena smiled as she recognized the face. She kissed the person's forehead. The person looked up as though it had been royalty that had just touched him. Relena laughed at herself. What was she thinking she was a princess after all?

"My knight in shining gi." The meldodusious voice practically sang in WuFei's ears. Her knew that voice.

"Relena?" WuFei looked up and smiled. Relena would of noticed WuFei blushing if it hadn't been for the fact that she couldn't see him very well, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I'm not it's a bed sheet." She said as she sat down in the spot WuFei had just risen from.

"Oh. Well what are you doing up so late?"

"Same question for you." Relena said as she watched him sit down.

"I couldn't sleep. So I came out here to think." Relena smiled as she looked at the moon in the star spotted sky.

"I woke up and I came out here to think."

"What were you thinking about?"

"My knight in shining armor." Relena said with a bit of sarcasam in her voice, "What about you?"

"A goddess." WuFei said as he looked at her.

"A goddess? Who?" Relena said as she looked at him curiously.

"You." WuFei said as he grabbed his goddess by the hips.

"W-WuFei. I-I don't think this is such a good i..." She was silenced by a pair of warm lip pressing against hers, and a warm tongue seeking entrance into the warm cavern called her mouth. Reluctantly she gave in. She let him explore her mouth while she did the same to him. WuFei suddenly pulled away. He looked at the porch door and saw someone walking away. 

"WuFei?" Relena called as WuFei sprinted after the person. Relena chased after him. WuFei finally got a hold of the person.

"You have some fucking nerve!" 

"Heero it's not what you think!" Heero turned around and stepped into the light that barely lit the room in which they were in.

"Right I come in to say good night and then I find you kissing the woman I love!" Relena stepped into the room quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I love her! I love Relena!" Relena's heart skipped a beat.

"You love her? You love her! My ass you do! If you truly loved her wouldn't of left her by her self for five fucking years!" Relena could see Heero clench his fist. He raised his fist and before she knew what had happened Relena ran in front of WuFei. The two ex-pilots saw a body hit the floor. They both looked down to see Relena was laying on the floor. Her body was tremoring. WuFei immediatly crouched down to her. 

"Why are you guys doing this?" She said through sobs, as she placed her hand on her cheek. 

"Relena I didn't know you were here! Relena I'm sorry!" Heero said as he scooped her up in his arms. Relena pushed him away.

"Since when have you loved me?" Relena said as she looked down at her hands which were now covered in blood, "When you left me five years ago, I thought I was going to die. I lost the thing that mattered most to me. For the last five years I've cried my self to sleep. Hoping when I wake up in the morning you would be there beside me." Heero looked at Relena

"Now I know it was only a dream! You're just jealous of the fact that I grew tired of waiting and someone else had won my heart!" Relena stood up, she looked Heero dead in the eye, "Heero Yuy I hate you!" Relena ran back towards her room. 

WuFei looked at Heero and then ran in Relena's direction. WuFei caught up with her as she ran into the room she and WuFei were supposed to share. She saw Relena's small figure crying into the pillow's. WuFei turned on a lamp and dimmed the light. He walked over to Relena and stroked her hair.

"Relena, this is all my fault. I shouldn't of kissed you." Relena sat up as WuFei wrapped his arms around her. There was a small mark of blood on her cheek. He wiped it off with his shirt sleeve.

"WuFei, I'm sorry." Relena said as her sobs grew softer.

"Relena..." Relena's sobs continued to grow softer. WuFei felt her shiver. He looked down at her. The bed sheet she was wearing had fallen down. Trying his hardest to fight off lust her tucked her into the bed, kissed her forehead and walked to the other side of the room and sat down on the couch.

_"What have I gotten myself into?" _Relena thought as she looked at WuFei who was looking out the window into the nighttime sky.

Author's note: So what do you think? Let me guess it totally sucked? Right? PLEASE NO FLAMES! I'm sensitive. LOL! This is my longest chapter ever!


	2. Yumemiru.../ Dreams to see...

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing at all only merchandise!

Author's note: Hello Every one! It feels great when you get long reviews and they say how much they liked your story. Nothing is better than that when you're a thirteen-year-old fanfiction writer! Any way I'm changing the title to "Ai to Iu Na no Tatakai Ni.../Into the Battle Called Love." So what do you guys think?"

"Where am I?" Relena said as she looked around. She was looking for a sign of life but all she saw was darkness. She called out one more time. She heard someone.

"Relena, I love you." Relena turned around and suddenly the scenery changed when she saw Heero sitting down on a river bank looking at the river with a bouquet of roses in his hands. Relena walked over to him. She tried to touch his shoulders. Her hand went trough his body.

"Heero?" Relena called as she touched her hand.

"No one can her you." Said a voice from behind. Relena turned around as fast as she could and fell to the floor.

"Who...who are you?"

"I'm you can't you tell?" Relena came face to face with herself. 

"Where am I?" She said as she looked at herself.

"In your mind," Relena's second self walked towards a shrine looking place. Relena followed, "See because you can't decide who you love and who you don't you've created turmoil between people who once used to be friends, but are now bitter enemies." 

"What?" Relena said as she followed her second form into a hallway that lead to a room in which WuFei was.

"Just look." Her second form pointed towards WuFei and the figure that was walking in.

"You're late." WuFei said as Heero entered the room.

"I'm here now let's get this over with."

"Fine," WuFei took his shirt off, as did Heero. WuFei tossed a sword still in its shield to Heero, "You know the rules. We fight to the death."

"Goodbye WuFei!" Heero yelled as he charged WuFei as WuFei turned around in time to just barely scrape him.

"Bastard!" WuFei yelled as he dropped the sword's cover and charged Heero. WuFei scratched Heero's cheek. Heero swung at WuFei's stomach, WuFei lunged to the side just barely missing his skin.

"Stop!" Relena yelled as she ran towards the two only to find her self in the middle of them staring straight at each other. They couldn't see her. Relena dropped to her knees with her face in her hands. Then Heero and WuFei charged each other at the same time. Their swords pierced each other's skin. They both fell to ground as Relena cried at the sight. Heero and WuFei both fell to the floor...dead.

Relena found her self-waking up in a cold sweat. With tears running down her cheeks was how she greeted the sun's morning rays. She wiped her eyes and stood up. She realized she had clothes on. Who had put them on her when she fell asleep she was still nude? Her watery eyes scanned across the room when her eyes laid them selves upon a body lying at the foot of the bed on the floor. She rushed over to realize Duo had some how gotten into her room and most likely clothed her.

"Maxwell!" Someone yelled as Relena opened her mouth. Relena looked at the doorway and saw her brother standing in the doorway. Relena couldn't believe it.

"Zechs!" The young honey haired girl hugged the tall man.

"Re-Relena?" Zechs looked down at his sister. Relena punched his arm.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to follow me."

"Ugh...I called him..." Duo said as he stood up.

"You called him? But why Duo?"

"You looked really depressed last night and I thought you might want to talk to your brother." Relena saw the strangest look in Duo's eyes. They didn't seem to show the happiness they usually held.

"Duo, thank you for calling me I appreciate the fact you were doing your job...not only as a body guard but as a friend." 

"No problem Zechs. It's my honor." Duo smiled as he walked past Relena to the door. Quatre opened the door to the room he and Trowa shared and saw Duo leave Relena's room with his hands in his pockets.

_"What's going on? Last night I heard people yelling. I thought I heard Relena crying. Now Duo's actually not talking his mouth off? Relena hasn't glomped Heero? WuFei hasn't said anything about justice. Something has to be wrong."_ Quatre thought to him self as he watched Duo walked down the corridor.

Duo walked to his room the one he and Heero shared. He opened the door and saw Heero doing his morning ritual. Duo didn't bother to say hi. He grabbed his towel and headed towards the bathroom.

"Duo something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no Just tired." Duo lied through his teeth while posing underneath a cheesy grin.

"Oh ok." Heero said as he went back to his morning martial arts routine.

_"*Sigh* Why am I feeling like this now? I always thought of Relena as a younger sister, not an available woman. Damn it! What the fuck is going on? First I wake up to Heero and WuFei fighting? Usually it's the other fighting and me. Relena crying in the middle of the night? Fuck!"_ Duo thought as he shed his clothing as he turned the shower water on. After a few minutes the bathroom filled with steam. Duo stepped under the Luke-warm water after he un-did his waist long braid.

Relena put some clothes on and ran to Duo's room. After knocking hard she could hear someone un-locking the door. She saw door open and looked up to see Heero.

"He-Heero...is Duo there? I really...need to talk to him," Relena piped rather nervously. Heero opened the door all the way to reveal Duo sitting with his back towards her with a towel around his waist; "S-Sorry I'll talk to him later."

Duo heard Relena and looked back.

"Hey Ojo-sama! Come in!" Duo welcomed as he stood up. Relena could feel herself turning red. She began to use her hand as a fan.

"Thanks Duo. Gee it's hot out today." Duo walked towards the bathroom.

"I'll be right back I just need to get dressed."

"Oh ok. I'll just uh wait here I guess." Relena basically said to herself. Relena watched Heero go back to his martial arts routine.

"Heero, about last night." Heero stopped and looked up at her. He walked towards her. He placed his on top of hers.

"Relena my opinion about you will always stay the same." Heero leaned in towards her. She stared into the windows of his soul. The orbs of cobalt blue engulfed her. Relena could feel his breath of top of her lips. Her bottom lip trembled. Heero inched his way closer to her face.

"So are you going to kiss her? Isn't this your second attempt this week?" Duo said as he stepped out of the shadows of the room.

"Duo! How long have you been there?" Relena said feeling her self go red.

"Long enough." He winked at Heero who was now acting like the scene never took place.

"Duo I wanted to go out and by some stuff. Since you are my best shopping buddy here..." Duo placed an index finger on Relena's lips and winked.

"Say no more my dear princess. Let's go buy some scrunches!" Duo said putting a rather a high-pitched valley girl sounding voice on. Relena busted out laughing.

"Duo you're a riot!" Relena giggled as Duo offered her arm once more.

*In town*

"Hey Relena look at this!" Duo called out as he pointed to a beautiful butterfly hair clip.

"Wow! How much does it cost?"

"Look." Duo pointed to the price tag.

"What? So much? What's it made out of?"

"Pure Diamond, and crystal quartz."

"No wonder." Duo ended up buying the clip for Relena, even though she protested it.

"Duo you didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to."

*Back at the Inn*

"You sense it too don't you Trowa?"

"Knowing Heero and WuFei, it's going to get ugly."

Relena and Duo came back around two o'clock in the after noon. Relena wanted to talk to WuFei about the events of the previous night but couldn't find him or Heero. Relena thought about her dream. She asked Quatre and asked if he had seen either of them. He said they had headed out to the field in the woods.

Relena ran as fast as she could towards the field.

_"Please don't let them get hurt!"_ Relena thought to herself. Disguarding the act that her arms and legs were getting severely scratched from running through the brush, Relena kept running. She could hear Heero and WuFei and what seemed to be them fighting. She came to a clearing. And in the middle of the clearing she saw Heero and WuFei shirtless, as they were in her dream. Relena tried to call out but felt as if something was holding her back from doing so. Relena could do nothing more than watch in horror as the two former pilots continued.

WuFei scratched Heero's cheek. Heero swung at WuFei's stomach, WuFei lunged to the side the sword just barely missing his skin. Heero jumped and swung for WuFei's back, the chinese pilot dodge the on coming assault. 

WuFei tripped Heero causing him to fall, taking advantage of the moment WuFei tried to slice Heero's shoulder. Heero rolled over before doing a pop up. Heero hit WuFei's back. Heero and WuFei stepped back. They looked at each other and grinned. They both took a few more steps back. 

Relena had seen this scene before. Not wanting her dream to be a reality she tried to move from her stop but was frozen on the spot. Heero and WuFei charged each other. They both swung at each other, only one of them got a hit. Heero had fallen and WuFei had knocked Heero's weapon out of his hand. Relena looked on tears forming in her eyes.

WuFei placed the sword at Heero's neck. Heero reached out and grabbed his sword. Heero quickly pointed it at WuFei's chest. They were at point blank range. WuFei dropped his weapon. Heero followed his lead. Relena couldn't believe it. They were actually alive. Relena noticed the swords. There was something strange about them.

WuFei helped Heero up. They looked at each other sternly and laughed. Relena couldn't help but wonder why they where laughing. Heero picked up a sword that was laying next to him.

"Lucky for us Duo brought his practice swords or else we would of have to had used your real ones Chang." Heero said as he hit WuFei's arm. WuFei grabbed the sword from Heero and re paid the blow he had recieved.

"Yuy you know fight dirty right?"

"Chang what would you expect from a former assasain?"

Relena slumped against a tree and let out a heavy sigh. That was a quite a dream to see.

Author's note: Well I haven't written in a long time so tell me how'd I do? Did I suck? I was fighting against writer's block while Relena continues to fight love. Lol Pun on my own fic ^^; Any way please Review and no Flames! I'm sensitive to heat.


End file.
